lost and Found twin
by Guardoflight
Summary: When an assistant teacher to help Negi what happens when he's 14 and has forgotton connections with the few memebers of the class.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone yes Here is a new fic that I have been writing, I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank my old English teacher and one of my friends for helping this to be posted and with less grammar errors, I hope. On a side note I'm going on a church senior youth camp WOOT which should be very enjoyable. I don't own Negima Ken does and I'm glad he wrote it. On with the story_

Chapter1

"Hello Principal I'm Fred Kagurazaka"

"hello there Fred it's nice to see you"

"I'm assuming your here to talk about the assignment"

"yes principal"

"I just have question regarding you Fred"

"ehh"

"how your old are you 13-14"

"14" replied Fred

"yet you plan to help teach a class that you are suppose to learning from?"asked the principal

"yes but I would like to point out the teacher I'm assisting is only 10 years old surely I can still be of help"

"but he's doing training"

"ok then, But I fail to see how teaching a class has got to with training" said the disbelieving Fred

"yet your trying to do the same thing but only in a 'assistant' type manner"

"to shay" replied Fred

" but still it's unlike the Shinmei-ryū to set a training mission like this"

"eh really...could they have an ulterior motive on doing this"  
"well there is one..." said the principal but he was cut short when Asuna and Negi entered

"hey Principal"

"so what's this about" asked Asuna

"oh hello" Fred hears her response and turns around and for those few seconds when he looked those Heterochromic eyes he loses himself and asks

"do I know you from somewhere...Asuna"

"I don't know what you talking about Fred but ...hang on how do you know my name" asked Asuna

"same here Asuna how did you know my name" the principle introduced them

"Well Fred this is Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka"

"wow what a coincidence" butting in Fred

"why that's ...Fred" said Asuna

"well that's because we both don't know each other but know each other name and share the same last name" explained Fred

"yeah that's really strange" said Asuna she then noticed Negi

"what is it Negi?"

"Asuna you and Fred here look like identical twins" replied Negi and both of them are shocked

"no way... there no way I'm related to him/her" they both yelled at the same time

"well then how old are you" asked Negi

"I'm fourteen" then he notices Asuna shocked face

"I'm fourteen too" replies Asuna

"this is starting to get creepy" said the creeped out Fred

"yeah" said Asuna in the same creeped out tone

"anyway Negi, Asuna this is Fred Kagurazaka here from the Shinmei-ryū to help you become a Magister Mage" explained the principal

"which means I'll be helping you teach the class of 3-A" said Fred

"well anyway principal" turning around to face the principal

"what was that ulterior motive you said"

"what ulterior motive?" asks Asuna and Fred turns around so he look into her eyes

"the ulterior motive for sending me to this academy" said Fred

"well anyway" said principal

"the possible ulterior motive is..." dramatically pausing it just to annoy him and remaining silent for a good 30 seconds and Fred snaps

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY"

"ok, calm down I just wanted to test your patience"

"I know"

"well anyway the a reason could be ..."

"yes" asked Fred

"that you and Asuna are what Negi said you both looked like" upon hearing this she quickly goes to Fred side and ask the principal

"and that was?" sounding interested

"that you are actually identical twins" they both reply

"WHAT I'M THIS GIRLS/GUYS TWIN BROTHER/SISTER"

"but why wasn't I told of this sooner" said Asuna in serious tone slamming both her hands on the desk

"ah...that's because I and Takahata made a promise to someone, to not tell you about Fred until your eighteenth birthday, or if you two met"

"but why didn't we even know about this" asked Asuna

"Well that's part of the reason why we promised not to tell you" said the principal

"more importantly where could he sleep" Fred asked very politely

"Principle would it be ok for me to sleep in my sisters room"

"well I don't see why not, unless Asuna has any problems with it, I have no problems" they both turn to face Asuna

"well er" said Asuna who didn't want him to be in her room, but he was all the family she has and she couldn't turn him down at his hour of need

"ok but where could he sleep we're pressed in accommodations as it is"

"that's no problem I brought a hammock and a futon in case I needed them so I'll just sleep on one or the other" replied Fred

"but where you going to put a hammock" asked Asuna

"just leave it to me" said Fred smilin

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or just give feedback, I don't care but please send me your thoughts on the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, Its great to post another chapter. Youth camp was great I got alot out of it anyway I hope you enjoy it. _

_I don't own Negima._

* * *

"Morning Class"

"Morning Sensei"

"today we'll be introducing a new person to the class"

"ooooooo a new classmate" said Makie

"well I wouldn't exactly call him a classmate"

"him" asked Makie and the door slid open to see Fred walk in and stands next to next to Negi, bows and says

"Hello I'm Fred Kagurazaka it's a pleasure to meet such a lively bunch of people" he says in a nice voice "

Hello Fred Kagurazaka" said the rest of the class and Haruna called out

"Oi Asuna" Asuna turns around to face Haruna

"could you go and stand next Fred if alright with you Negi"

"sure Haruna" replied Negi and Asuna stood up went and stood next to Fred and there was murmuring throughout the class

"what" they both ask

"you two look exactly the same are you to related" asked the class representative

"well I'm her twin brother...so you could say we are related" said Fred in a cheerful tone leaving the class shocked Asakura takes a photo of the two with her new digital camera and yells

"this is a big scoop Asuna twin revealed"

"why didn't you tell me you had a twin Asuna" asked the class representative

"well that's because..." said Asuna looking at the ground

"we didn't know about each other up until now" said Fred

"ohhhhhhhhh" said the class representative and continued with this question

"then how did you two find out you're related to each other"

"well" said Fred and whispers to Asuna who whispers back and Fred says

"well the principle told us"

"and don't asks how he knows for we don't know either" says Asuna

"anyway your eye colours match" said class representative

"what you mean"

"have a look for yourselves" said the Asakura tossing them her camera and they are surprised by what they see that Asuna's blue eye lines up with Fred's blue eye and Fred tosses the camera back to her

"anyway let's get back with the lesson" says Negi

"Asuna could you take your seat please" asks Fred

"sure" and she goes back to her seat and Fred went and stood next to Negi lean over and whispers

"so what are you teaching"

"English" whispered Negi

"thanks" he whispered back and stood back up straight walked to the side of the room and said

"go right ahead" said Fred but the class representative notices Fred's pony tail.

It went all the way down to his waist hips and tied back by two bells and asks

"how did your hair get so freakishly long and where did you get those bells"

he looks at the class representative and says

"well I don't know how my hair got this long it's just always been around this length and the bells were present from my caretaker"

"anyway on with the lesson" and Negi started the lesson who mainly taught the lesson, Fred occasions when he was asked but mainly let Negi do his thing. The bell rang and Fred suddenly didn't know what he gonna do next but before everyone left for next class the door slide open and Takahata walked in

"hello" Fred turns around and looks at him

"oh hello errrrrrrr what's your name"

"It's Takahata"

"ok then it's a pleasure to meet you Takahata-san"

"likewise" said Takahata

"anyway I'm here to help you on assistant job"

"really" said Fred

"yes, your actually suppose to be a assistant for the class 3A no matter what the subject"

"ok then" by now everyone had left for next class

"you better hurray"

"right, but one question" asked Fred

"What"

"what do they have now"

"oh that would be PD"

"and where's that"

"it's room 2-d"

"thanks Takahata" and Fred runs off to his class

--After School in the dorm--

"that was enjoyable"

"speak for yourself" "you're not the one who had to a flaming girl sport's uniform" yelled Fred at his twin sister

"but it was so funny" said Asuna laughing at her twins expense

"why did you even do this in the first place...It wasn't even funny" "I thought it be a nice little joke I didn't think that she would actually fall for it"

"but after a while weren't you enjoying yourself"

"yeah I did but that was because I didn't want it to ruin my day" in a quieter voice "but anyway why did that Ayaka support you.. isn't she suppose to be the class representative?" asked Fred

"ummmmmmmmmm I know maybe she feels insecure about you being the assistant teacher"

"but where in heck did she get the 'spare uniform' from"

"I don't know but lucky Takahata came before the end otherwise you'd have to wear the school uniform as well"

"yeah"

"but Fred where are you going to sleep"

"oh that's easy" and out of his bag he grabs a drill and two screw hooks

"I'll just stick these two into the wall and hang my Hammock on that

"ok then" said Asuna as she watch her twin hang up his hammock.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it and get a better idea of who Fred is and please review or send feeback._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Again, yes I know it's been ages, this due to school starting year12 and HSC scary, assigments, anime, lazyness and just plain writers block. If anyone has looked at my profile I've read A LOT of fics between then and now. I would like thank Mystic Ilyana for proof reading the story well anyway On with the story._

* * *

Chapter3

The next morning Asuna got ready to do her newspaper route

"Asuna, where you going?" asked the sleepy Fred.

"oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"no it's ok, I was gonna get up in a hour anyway"

"Alright, well i'm off see ya" and with that she runs off to her job.

Fred still didn't get the answer to his question, still wondering where she was going.

Konoka still half asleep heard the voices and sat up (They're all sleeping in the same room right?)"oh did Asuna leave already?" she asked trying to stay awake.

"yeah, she just left" replied Fred who was now wide awake.

There was silence and a small yawn was heard from Konoka.

"say Konoka?" leaning out his hammock "where's Asuna going?"

"what?" Konoka said sleepily.

"where did Asuna go?" he asked again.

"oh, she went on her paper route"

"paper route?" repeated Fred

"yeah, she does that even though she's going through school on a scholarship, she still likes to pay for school"

"that's nice of her" and he jumps out of his hammock "anyway I should start getting ready"

"where you going Fred?" asked the sleepy Konoka

"I'm going to look for a place to train" this instantly caught her attention.

"like Set-chan" ( is this supposed to be a question?)

"I'm sorry but who's Set-chan again?"

"She's our childhood friend but doesn't talk to me anymore" losing her normal happy face she asks "did I do something wrong?"

"of course not, she's probably worried about something......think nothing of it" and with that he grabs a towel from his bag and heads to the shower.

-----------

After his shower and got changed.

"why don't you ask Set-chan where she trains" asks Konoka trying to get back to sleep, giving Fred an idea.

"yeah thanks" and puts a watch on and opens the door but before he leaves he turns around to face Konoka.

"say Konoka" but she already back in dreamland he sighed, "oh well" and walks over to the school dojo.

--------------------------------

At the dojo he spies Setsuna in the bushes, he walks over to see her training, but puts her katana away and turns to Fred.

"hello Fred"

"it's good to see you again Setsuna" He replied.

"likewise" replied Setsuna

"how's training?"

"good, but I hope I'm strong enough to defend ojou-sama"

"ahhh yeah I remember now"

"remember what?" asks a puzzled Setsuna

"our childhood ...Set-chan" it's takes several seconds for her to process the information

"oh, hello Frey-chan"

"so you do remember?"

"yes"

"then how about we sit outside the dojo and talk about it"

"well ummm" Setsuna obviously didn't want to talk about it,

"what's wrong Set-chan?" Fred asked with concern.

"It's... it's"

sighing and turning her back "I don't want to talk about it"

"Set-chan"

"please don't call me that... all it does is reminds how much of a failure I am"

"but you're not a failure.......it's not your fault that you couldn't save her"

"yes is it" tears start rolling down her face.

"You were a little girl that could barely swim as well"

"but still, I was suppose to protect ojou-sama" more tears come streaming down

"Setsuna?" he was a little afraid that if he called her anything else she'd get even more upset, she turned around and he could see how broken up she is. Fred took a step forward but she took a step back.

"Setsuna... you are special, why else did they choose you over older and experienced people, for you could do things for her that others couldn't" she wipes away her tears and composes herself.

"thankyou"

"it's no problem...what are friends for"

"anyway we better get to get ready for class" says Fred

"yes I'll see you in class Frey-chan"

Fred walked off to the dormitory while she collected her things.

---------------

"Next Week class 3-A will be going on a school trip to Kyoto" and whole the class exploded with cheers including Negi, Fred who was also thinking about Kyoto noticed Setsuna's disappointment, at least she thinks its a disappointment, it's hard to tell with the emotional mask she always wears.

-------------

Negi and Fred had just finished talking to the principal about Kansai and Negi is considerately worried.

"so what are you worried about?" asked Fred.

"well this Kansai magic association might be a bit of a problem," said Negi as they walked down the hallway.

"don't worry about it, you got that note from the principal so everything should be fine"

"yeah I hope so" said a gloomy Negi

"hey, what did I just say about worrying about it, everything will be fine" replied Fred with his persistent positive attitude and continued.

"just stop focusing on Kansai and focus on what a great time you're going to have in Kyoto"

"thanks" said Neg cheering up as they exited the main building

"anyway this is where I'll be leaving, see ya"

"bye Fred" and with that Fred goes off to the school cafe for a drink.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I promise there WILL be a new chapter by next week, and I would like to say please review, constructive welcome to, till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again here's the next chapter enjoy, and I would thank Mystic Ilyana for Proof reading this and I would like to state that Negima is not mine it's Ken Akamatsu_

* * *

Chapter4

On the day of the Kyoto trip the sound of an alarm from Negi's bed was heard at 5:30am.

"Good Morning everyone" yelled Negi, quickly getting out of bed, and in matter of seconds was dressed and ready for the day.

"I've been waiting for this day for ages" Negi said with excitement. "Good morning Asuna..." just then a spare pillow hits Negi's straight in the face with enough force to knock him over.

"Shut up Negi" said Fred turning over to face away from Negi, trying to get back to sleep.

"Fred that was mean" Negi said as he got himself back up again.

"I recognise only one 5:30 a day and this is not it"

"Frey-chan doesn't like to be woken up" says Konoka with sleep still in her eyes.

"Ok but...." Negi was quickly cut off by Asuna.

"Why do you call him Frey-chan?"

"Well you see.."

"Umm Konoka do you mind if I explain, we don't want my nee-chan to fall out of her bed and hurt herself"

"Alright" agreed Konoka (i wasn't really sure who said this line, but i guessed it was Konoka)

Fred sat up in his Hammock and Asuna sat up in her bed.

"Soooo what's with the Frey-chan?"

"Let me explain, when I was five I moved to Japan"

"You mean you're not Japanese" questioned Asuna.

"Well I'm not sure but I'm guessing no, anyway I moved into Hinata apartments where my guardian lives,"

"Isn't Hinata apartments an all girls dormitory?"

"Really?, that's surprising," said Fred, Asuna is slightly surprised by the answer but motions for him to continue.

"Anyway after a week of settling in, my caretaker, her older sister and I went to visit Konoka and Setsuna. When we got there we were greeted by Konoka's father and they went off to talk about some 'adult stuff' as I went play with Konoka and Setsuna. Because of my hair length and since I was wearing the same Shinmei-ryū robe as Setsuna they mistook me for a girl, so Konoka called me Frey-chan, which I thought meant close friend, so in was a few weeks I found out it was a name specifically for girls who are close friends, but by the time that happened it didn't really bother me that much for I was already close friends with Set-chan and Konoka," he sees Asuna with a wide grin and retaliates "Don't you ever you ever think of calling me Frey-chan Asuna?"

"But why do you call Setsuna Set-chan and don't call Konoka Kon-chan?"

"Well, Kon-chan just didn't catch on as well as mine or Set-chan,"

"ok" then Asuna realizes something.

"Hang on Fred... you said Setsuna and Konoka are childhood friends, but I'm never seen them talk to each other?"

"Well you see" Fred starts and looks down to Konoka who shakes her head.

"Konoka doesn't want it to be talked about and I respect that,"

Asuna became kind of disappointed, she really wanted to know the answer.

"Anyway I'm going" said Negi.

"It's only six a clock, we don't have to be there for another hour" exclaimed Fred.

"Teachers have to be there early," said Negi in his excited tone.

"Would that include assistant teachers?" asked Fred.

"Well you are a teacher Fred," said Asuna

"Well since I'm an assistant teacher, I will come to assist in half an hour" said Fred turning over to face the wall.

"I don't think it works that way," commented Asuna.

Fred sighs, get's out of bed, mutters something about having a shower, grabs some clothes and heads for the shower. Negi not wanting to wait around "well I'll see you at the station Fred"

"Ok then, bye" was heard from the shower. And with that he headed off to the station.

---------------

When Fred arrives at the station 10 minutes later he sees Makie, Yue, Nodoka and Negi, he runs over and exclaims "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Makie replies with in a whimpering tone "We were too excited so we came early"

"Oh.. I'm excited to, but I wouldn't come at SIX IN THE MORNING"

"Then why are you here then Fred-sensei," asked Yue holding a pillow.

"I'm an assistant teacher so it's my duty to come early,"

"Then why didn't come at the same time as Negi-sensei since he shares the same room as you?"

"Well unlike **some people **I didn't sleep in my clothes," replied Fred in a sarcastic manner. He then notices the pillows in Yue's and Nodoka's arms.

"What's with the pillows?"

"We prefer to sleep on our own pillows"

-----------------

It is now 7am and Negi and Fred are gathering the class for the trip, well Negi is, Fred was making sure Negi wasn't gathered up by the students. When Asuna's group arrived they dropped their little professional attitude they had.

"Hello Asuna"

"Hi Asuna nee-chan"

"Hi Fred nii-chan," she said, then turning to Negi, "Negi did you eat a proper breakfast?"

"Yes Asuna, I made sure he got himself something decent for breakfast" Fred answered before Negi could.

"Ah good" she said, then noticing her other two friends "ah Set-chan, Zaji-san"

"Hello Negi, Frey-chan"

"I'm supposed to be the leader of team 6, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san haven't turned up it's just me and Zaji-san, what should we do?"

"Why don't you two just go into different groups" asked Fred.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Fred" said Negi happily.

"Then Set-chan shall go into my group and Zaji-san can go in Ayaka's, is that alright?" asked Fred.

"That should be fine" replied Ayaka. Setsuna is surprised and wonders if he is purposely putting her in ojou-sama's group, but dismissed the thought 'he is only doing it because we are friends'. With the class now gathered they boarded the train and took their seats. The train took off for Kyoto, but what is in store for Negi and Co?

* * *

hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time which will probably won't be next week but who knows


End file.
